


Mistakes

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Fluff and Angst, I promise it is just a mention nothing graphic, M/M, Nurse Tenzo, Pissed off Tsunade, Poor Tenzō, sick kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakashi hates being sick but, when your hokage needs a scroll from Suna not even the cold rain can stop him. Tenzo on the other hand, would like it if Kakashi took care of himself for once.





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Aye back at it with the fluff and this time, some angst. (It's been a while since I've posted something lol) This is my first posted Nart fic. Not enough fluffy Kakayama in the world imo. I hope you guys like it!

He sneezed. Not just a nice calm contained sneeze but, a horrific earth shattering caught off guard sneeze that made the entirety of Team 7 spin around in shock. He tried pulling his mask down about a millisecond before but it was too late. His eyes watered and he felt his lungs constricting. He knew it was all in his mask and for a split second, he hated himself for wearing it. Once the shock of Kakashi sneezing blew over, Tenzo asked if he was okay. The only thing Kakashi wanted was to curl up into a ball and cry but he didn’t want to let on that he was worse off. "Yeah I'm fine, just getting over a cold."

Tenzo looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, are you sure you can go on this mission though?" The only thing Kakashi hated more than sneezing in his mask was when people treated him like a child. "It's just a cold. I'm. Fine." He sounded a little angrier than he intended but Tenzo and the kids got the hint and that's all he cared about.

Going on the mission was a mistake, it rained the whole time, unlike the warm summer rain that blesses Konoha this, was an icy cold rain and Kakashi brilliantly forgot his scroll with a change of dry clothes. As usual he played it off until the very end. Although Tenzo constantly looking back at him to make sure he hadn't passed out on the way to Suna, showed that maybe he wasn't all that good at hiding his symptoms. They got the scroll from Gaara - who also looked a little concerned at Kakashi’s sneezing but probably because he didn’t want the plague either - and then they booked it back home. As soon as Kakashi stepped past the Konoha gate he was ready for death. He had a throbbing headache and all he wanted to do was sleep. Tenzo had caught on to his pain and told him to just go home and get better, he will debrief Lady Tsunade. Not even a second after he said the magic words, Kakashi was gone.

He made it to his apartment and unlocked the door. He unset all his traps and then decided a nice hot shower will help his sinuses. He strips off all his wet clothes and jumps into the shower. He didn't have the energy to actually deep clean, he did what he could and then he got out. He throws some old boxers on and all but throws himself on the bed. A restless sleep followed him.

Tenzo walked up the steps to Kakashi's apartment. While debriefing Tsunade, Tenzo let a little of his worry out, explaining that his senpai has been shaky and feverish the entire trip but Kakashi wouldn't let him take his temperature. Tsunade was concerned that Kakashi was far worse than he had let on so she sent Tenzo with some medicine to check up on the sickly jonin. He sighed and moved towards the locked door.

Tenzo used his handy-dandy wood style jutsu to mold a key and he opened the door calling out to his friend, "Kakashi? Tsunade had me bring you some medicine." When he got no answer Tenzo decided to enter the apartment. He put the medicine on the counter and made his way to the bedroom.

Kakashi was sprawled out in his bed, blankets all but forgotten. His hair was plastered to his forehead and he was making whining noises. Tenzo got closer to take his temperature. He pushed the damp, sweat soaked hair away and placed a hand on his forehead. He's burning up. Tenzo turns the lamp light on and notices how flush Kakashi is and how fast he was breathing. Panic started to set in. How could he go on a mission while he was sick? The Wood user moved the blankets off Kakashi's legs and then tried to wake him up. A few grunts and a cough later Kakashi opened one of his eyes. "Maa what are you doing here 'Zo?”

Tenzo signed with relief, "Tsunade wants you to take some medicine for your cold." Another half grunt escaped Kakashi, " ’m fine." He starts coughing again. Tenzo knew better than to assume his senpai was “okay”. He hates to admit it but this isn’t the first time Kakashi has been on death’s door for something he could’ve avoided. However, everytime he is sick Tenzo is right by his side. He couldn’t imagine what would happen if Kakashi was left alone. He let the shudder he held in finally out as he leaves to collect the medication. 

Kakashi grunts and perches himself on his elbows and uses what little strength he has to sit up. He moves back and rests himself on his head board. This much movement made him queasy, if he puked Tenzo would be even more worried and all he wanted was to be alone so he can enjoy the sweet release of death. After Tenzo doses him, he felt that laying back down is out of the question. He was also freezing. He grabbed the blankets and moved them under his chin. He felt sleep clawing at him. His last thought before succumbing to the darkness was how worried Tenzo looked and how he wanted to fix that.

Tenzo spent the night next to his senpai to see if his fever broke. He didn't realize how much Kakashi moved in his sleep. Kakashi mumbled something that sounded like Tenzo’s name and a soft “no” before his body erupted in tremors. He was freezing. Tenzo almost added another blanket but decided against it, it would make his already high fever worse. Day breaks and Kakashi seemed to be worse off. Tenzo made an executive decision, Kakashi needed a doctor. He gently tried to wake Kakashi up, just enough to dress him and move him. He wrapped an arm around Kakashi's waist and Kakashi placed an arm around Tenzo's neck. "We gotta get you to the hospital, senpai." Kakashi just grunted and put all his weight on the younger man.

They manage the five minute walk in about twenty thanks to the slow pace, Tenzo would use the Body Flicker jutsu but he was scared that the quick movement would make Kakashi puke. Even getting him to stand made Kakashi heave. Once they made it into the sterile building Kakashi gave up trying to walk all together. A nurse standing by helped him into a room and a bed. Tenzo dressed him in the hospital gown and put Kakashi under blankets.

10 minutes later Tsunade walked in. She examined him, took blood and ordered a nurse to hook an IV up. Tenzo waited patiently for Tsunade to figure out what's wrong with Kakashi. He looked like he was in a mass amount of pain and once he called out to Tenzo. He grabbed his senpai's hand to let him know he was there. Kakashi weakly reciprocated. Tenzo felt so bad all he wanted to do was take the pain away. Kakashi was pale and cold to the touch. He kissed the back of the jonin’s hand and then set his forehead on the bed. 

Tsunade walked back in the room about an hour later with antibiotics. "He has pneumonia. He had a cold but traipsing through the rain like a fucking moron has made it worse. He has to stay until the infection is gone." She administers the medication in his IV and asked the nurse to hook up the heart monitor. "I'll check on him every few hours." Tenzo just nods. He tried hiding his anger at the jonin. He needs to take better care of himself, if he was sick with a cold, sloshing around in the rain wasn't the best most sane thing. He's not surprised however he always knew Kakashi took care of the mission first and them himself last. That last thought made his sad. Sensing Tenzo's emotions, Tsunade spoke up, "He is going to be here a while I'll let you know if anything changes." She put her hand on Tenzo's shoulder. He just nods.

It takes a few days for the antibiotic to kick in. Tenzo attempted to visit his friend for longer than an hour a day but training Naruto took precedence. On the fourth day Tenzo gets a message from Tsunade that Kakashi is awake. He enters the hospital and heads straight to Kakashi's room. He was sitting up and eating some soup that the nurse brought him. He looked thin and pale but not as bad as he did a few nights ago. He let himself sigh in relief and he walked closer to the older man. Kakashi looks up at Tenzo and smiled weakly. Once Tenzo felt Kakashi was okay, he laid into him.

"I was worried you know. You need to stop being so self sacrificing. You barely sleep, you bring your body close to death every time and then you disappear for a week straight, making us all worry. Even when we were in ANBU it was always the mission or us first, even when you are bleeding out." Tenzo didn't let up and Kakashi felt all of the hurt. He didn't realize everyone else can see what he was doing.

He chewed on his lip for a minute and then looked up at Tenzo. Finally he spoke softly, "Maa, I'm sorry Tenzo. I never want to worry you. I'll try and do better I promise." He knew it sounded hollow but he really did mean it. His fever caused him to have nightmares. All he saw was Tenzo dying over and over, so at this point he'd do anything to keep Tenzo close and preferably not angry at him.

Tenzo softened up after seeing how truly tired and hurt Kakashi looked. He didn’t mean to be so angry but once he started it all came out. Tenzo decided the apology was enough but he was going to make sure his senpai kept his promise. He walked closer to the sickly jonin and put his hand on his head. Kakashi's hair was soft but matted and he smelled like he's been in this hospital for far too long.

"Let me see if Tsunade will let you go home." Tenzo said softly. Kakashi let a small tired smile slip and Tenzo set out to find the Hokage.

A few hours passed before Tenzo came back with Tsunade. She released Kakashi into Tenzo's care. Not before she made Tenzo swear that if his fever spiked he had to come back no arguing. They made it home before dark and once Kakashi had a shower and was settled back into his bed Tenzo brought him some rice and eggs. While Kakashi ate he watched Tenzo fuss about the medications.

When he was done eating he spoke up. "I'm sorry you had to take care of me while I was sick. Usually I can manage but I'm glad you checked up on my dumb ass. Thank you."

Tenzo grabbed Kakashi's tray and without thinking he kissed him on the forehead. "It's okay. I would do anything to help you." Tenzo turned to set the try down on the table and as he did he saw out of the mirror on Kakashi’s dresser, the jonin, touching the spot he kissed and give a soft smile.

Kakashi was out for one more day and as soon as Tsunade gave the okay for him to go back into active duty he decided that he hated his apartment and he wanted to feel the sun on his skin. He beelined to training ground 3 where Team 7 was currently and checked on their progress. As he walked in Sakura was arguing with Naruto about something while Sai was looking on. Tenzo trying and failing to put out the fire, decided to leave them at it. He looked up to see Kakashi stroll to meet them.

"Maa, what are they on about now?" Kakashi looked at Naruto bracing for the inevitable KO punch he was about to receive from the rightfully angry pink haired ninja. Tenzo just laughed. Kakashi didn't want to admit it to himself but Tenzo's laugh was actually very lovely and it made his heart skip a beat. After the forehead kiss he didn't know what to say. Tenzo left shortly after and Kakashi had fallen asleep.

This would be the first time they talked since then. Tenzo made the same deduction in his own way but made no attempt to show it. So instead Kakashi chose to do something about it. He motioned for Tenzo to move over a little and then Kakashi lowered his mask and kissed Tenzo on his lips, very quickly but softly. "You missed my lips the other day. Don't worry though, I corrected your mistake." Kakashi smiled and then pulled his mask back up. Tenzo, quickly recovering from his shock, smiled back at the jonin. He didn't want to be the one to make the move and he was happy Kakashi did. "I won't make that mistake again. I promise." 

They look over at the kids, Sakura had punched out Naruto and she was on her way to beating up Sai because he probably said something callous. Kakashi grazed the back Tenzo’s hand and then goes to diffuse the situation. Tenzo looked up at the clouds smiling, letting no one take this moment from him. He heard Kakashi say, “Maa...why can’t you guys just get along”, and decided to follow his senpai in disciplining the team. “Do you want me to get Gai? He can help them out! 30 laps around the whole village!” Tenzo shouts and Kakashi laughs. However, the conscious members of Team 7 were not amused.

**Author's Note:**

> I left the ending kind of ambiguous bc I have a part two in mind but who knows if I'll ever get to it.


End file.
